Love Down fron the Dust
by King Spike Rules
Summary: Set after the final battle. Fidget has been looking all over Falane for the sword she was told to protect and hoped she would find it's owner as well. As she had energy left and attacked by some soldiers, she might loose hope, until the swords man shows up and she might finally tell him how she felt. Dust/Fidget Lemon. Spoiler Alert for those who are playing the game.


**Hey, KSR here and this is my Dust: An E**lysian Tail one-shot. I've read most of the rated m-fics on the area and I feel that we need a Dust/Fidget lemon fic that has the love scene. So, I'm doing it and I hope you all enjoy it. It is set after the game and spoiler alert.****

Love Down from the Dust.

Stormy clouds roared through the land of Falane as resident of a run down part of a large city retreated into their homes or builds to wait out the storm. As they all left, the city streets became bare for all, except a small fox like creature with bat wings on her bat. The creature, known as a Nimbat, flew onward in the middle of the street, searching for the sword she was sworn to protect and possibly the one that realed it. As she flew forward, she was panting and breathing heavily as she had been fighting since dawn that morning and she knew her little body could not go on much further with out rest.

"Hey, you." a voice called out to her from behind and when she turned, she saw a few low ranking members of General Giaus's army. As she laid eyes on them, she shivered from all the memories of what she saw these soldiers have done to the innocence in the past and she knew she was in trouble.

"Ummm, who me?" she asked as she was not sure if they have heard about their leaders demise or not, but sh ehoped they have not heard about it.

"Yeah, you. Your that Nimbat that helped that traitor Cassius kill Giaus." of the three soldier yelled as they all came closer to her, which made her nervous as to what they were planning on doing to her.

"Hey, come on now. That was not me..." the Nimbat took off down the street before she could even finish her sentence with the soldiers close behind her. As she flew away from her pursuers, she could feel the last of her energy drain out of her and soon she was going to be at their mercy. She continued to fly with what little energy she had left and then she quickly turned to her right, but was shocked to find a dead end at the end of the street. The Nimbat looked at the wall that kept her from continuing onward.

"ha, ha , ha. Looks like some one's trapped" the nimbat heard one of the soldiers yell towards her a she turned and looked up at the three well armed soldiers. As they came closer, she quickly flew back until she met the wall with her back and then she looked up at the evil smile on their faces as they came up to her.

"ummm, stay back." the nimbat yelled at the top of her lungs as she looked straight at the soldiers with a glare on her face as she continued to speak, "Or I will show you my real power." She said as she held her hands and then began to focus all of her energy until lightning formed in between her paws. The three soldiers had nerves looks on there faces as they watched the lightning fly around the small area they were in, and then suddenly, it stopped. The sudden stop shocked all four of them as they all stared blankly for a few moments, until the leader of the three soldiers smiled as he took a few steps closer and then snatched up the small creature by her hair. "Hey, let go." she yelled as she winced from the pain of her hair being pulled by the soldier and struggled to try to free herself.

"Ha, I wonder what we'll do to her before we kill her." one of the soldier asked as he looked at the leader holding the struggling nimbat.

"Hmm, I have a few idea." the lead said as he held up the Nimbat up to his face and smiled at her wicked, which instantly made the small creature get nerves until a voice called to all of them.

"Put her down." yelled a voice that rang many happy memories in her young mind and when the soldiers turned around, they saw an average sized figure standing in front of ally way with a weird looking sword in his right hat and a long brim hat covering his face.

"Y-your Cassius?" said one of the soldiers as they all stared at him.

"No, I'm not." the figure answered back as he quickly spun his sword around really quickly and then he stopped it before he continued, "I am Dust, and that is my friend, Fidget." The figure said in a stern tone as he stepped closer to the trio of soldiers. Two of them quickly drew their swords and charged towards Dust, but he quickly spun around them and continued to walk forward a few more steps until suddenly the two yelled in pain and fell to the ground with moral wounds on their sides.

"Why you." the third said as he throw Fidget away and drew his own sword. She yelled as she flew through the air until her head was met by the sudden stop of the wall. This sudden act angered Dust as he looked at his fallen friend and then readied the sword to fight. The last soldier charged towards Dust, who easily dodged the first swing, he then blocked the second swing, which he then pushed up and swung his own sword, which made a deadly blow on the soldier. Once he fell to the ground, Dust ran to his fallen friend and held her small frame in his hands as he felt he breath lightly.

"Hurry Dust." came a voice from the Sword of Ahrah, "She needs help."

"Right." Dust said as he hooked his sword to his belt and head off down the street.

* * *

A sharp pain stunned Fidget, and then darkness quickly came over her as she fell unconscious. The next thing she saw was that she was laying under a blanket in a small room. After regaining her energy, she sat up to quickly and the sudden sharp pain shot through her head. As she reached for her head, she felt bandages wrapped around her head and just then she heard the door handle move. She quickly looked at the door and then saw Dust appear in the door way with a small bag.

"Dust!" Fidget exclaimed happily as she flew straight to the powerful warrior and her best friend, ignoring the pain in her head.

"Well, some seems to be feeling better." Dust said with a smile on his face as he felt the small Nimbat wrap her small paws around his neck the best she could.

"Oh, I was so worried you'd never come back." Fidget said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Don't worry Fidget I'm fine." Dust said with a smile as he patted the small Nimbat on her back as he sat down in a chair and paced the bag on the table. Once she was done hugging him, Dust took out the items out of it and revealed a chicken from a breakable wall, soup, and a few cookies, which excited Fidget immensely. After their meal, the two sat there for a few minutes in silence until finally she broke it.

"So, were are we going next?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Your going back without me." Dust said coldly as he did not make eye contact with her.

"B-b-b-but?" was all Fidget could think of saying as she was not sure of how to except this statement from Dust.

"No, buts. I'm not going back." Dust said still not looking at her.

"How can you do that to me, and Ginger, and..." Fidget was cut by Dust.

"That's the reason I'm going back." said Dust.

"What?" was all that Fidget could say.

"Her seeing me and being remembered what these hands have done. I just can't." Dust said as he looked down at his hands and then clenched them into fists.

"That doesn't matter. Your not Cassius or Jin, your you!" Fidget yelled as she was tiered from this fight they've had for their entire journey.

"What do you mean. These are the hands of evil." Dust said as he looked at his right hand and clenched in into a fist once again.

"No, your hands of a kind and great warrior!" Fidget yelled as she started to get really upset by this.

"No, your hands of a murderer." Dust yelled in argument.

"No, those hands don't belong to Cassius or Jin..." Fidget was once again cut off by Dust.

"Then who's hands are they?" Dust asked as he stood up from his chair.

"The ones from the man I LOVE!" Fidget yelled at the top of her lungs and then she quickly covered her mouth with her paws as silence fell upon them once again for a few minutes until Dust broke it.

"W-What Fidget?" was all he could ask as he was not sure if her heard her right.

"I-I love you." was all Fidget could say before flying forward and planting a kiss on his lips. Dust was shocked from this and was confused at first, until he slowly got into it and began to kiss her back. The two enjoyed their first intimate moment in their short time together, but it was suddenly stopped by Dust pulling away.

"Ummm, Fidget?" Asked Dust.

"Yes." Fidget answered.

"What is that smell?" Dust asked as he took a few more whiff of air a few times and tried to find the smell he was looking for. After few more whiffs, Dust came to the source of the smell, and it was coming from Fidget.

"Ummm, Dust?" Fidget questioned as she was not sure why Dust was smelling her. She was suddenly shocked when Dust grabbed her waist and lowered her to his nose.

"Hmm, smells sweet." Dust said as he took a big whiff of her scent and then suddenly, he felt the urge to lick and hten he did. Fidget was socked by Dust's tongue brushing against her lower lips, which sent shivers up her spine and made her unleash a long moan from her mouth. As he continued to lick her lower lips, Dust continued to get a sweet taste from what ever was making it and this made him want more, so he increased his licking.

"O-oh, Dust!" Fidget screamed at the top of her lungs as she hit her first orgasm of the night and unleashed her sweet juice all over Dust's face, which shocked him at first but he soon smiled as he licked the sweet fluids from his face.

"Hmm, now I know why those monsters were attacking us so much. Fidget, your delicious." Dust said with a cocky smile.

"Oh, hush." Fidget said in a slight annoyed tone mixed with a happy smile as she panted for breath, but she got no rest as Dust was not done yet as he quickly stood up and carried her to the bed. "Umm, Dust. What are you doing?" Fidget asked as she was not sure of what he was planning on doing to her and she was suddenly laid on the bed.

"We have to make love a little different." Dust said with a smile as he removed his right glove and then proceeded to suck on his pointer finger until it was nice and slick. Once he felt he was ready, he reached his finger towards her and slowly rubbed his finger up and down her slit a few times until he slowly pushed the tip of his finger into her.

"Oh...o-o-o-OHHHH!" was all Fidget could say as she squirmed a little as she felt the finger pushed into her. It hurt her a little, but she knew Dust was being as gentle as he could be and decided to bare it for a a little while longer. As he continued to slowly thrust his finger into her, Dust felt himself get aroused and so with his free hand undid his pants and slowly stroke his rock-hard member. While he stroked himself, Dust felt the urge to move faster and so he both his stroking and thrusting his finger a little fast, making her moan from the pleasure. After a few minutes of this, Fidget was thrown over the edge and unleashed her love juices all over his finger and the bed sheets. After she came, Dust removed his finger and brought to his mouth so he could suck the juices from it, which he did. Dust smiled as he through of how sweet Fidget was and much he liked pleasing her, but he was suddenly shocked by something touching his member.

"What the?" Dust yelled as he looked down and saw Fidget caressing his member with her front paws.

"Time to return the favor." Fidget said as she pushed Dust's hand away and then made him sit down. Once he was sitting, Fidget landed in front of a large member that was almost as tall as she was. "My, My. I won a stud." Fidget said as she took both her front paws and wrapped them around his member as she began to stoke it up and down using her entire body.

"O-oh. Fidget." Dust moaned as he learned back on his hands as he felt her rub against his member. As she robbed his member, she was able to reach the head and licked away his pre-cum from the tip. Fidget continued to lick and rub his member for a few more minutes until she added to it by wrapping one of her legs around his member and this rubbed her juices all over his base. She then increased the pace and lapped her tongue around the head. These actions gained loud and strong moans from Dust as she continued to pleasure him with her entire body, and he wasn't going to last much longer as his arms gave way and he fell to the bed as her let out one last moan as he unleashed his pent up load all over Fidget. He continued to cum for a few more seconds until he was finally finish and he just laid there for a few seconds until he felt something land on his stomach. He sat up and saw a cum covered Fidget looking at her with an annoyed look on her face.

"Warn a girl next time." Fidget said as she sat down on his chest.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Lets go get cleaned up." Dust said as he stood up, caught his balance from jelly legs, he then redid his pants, and then took Fidget in arm as he headed to a near by bath house.

The End.

* * *

**Well, that was it. Please read and review as it helps me write. And I know the sex scene was a little force and short, but it was the best I could do with the set up. Oh, and the wined for Spike/Cadance is... Lost love. I'll be posting it later this week.**


End file.
